To identify differences in biologic and behavioral health outcomes among persons with chronic airflow limitation (CAL) who are either under- nourished or adequately nourished. Specific airms are:l. Assess presence of increased metabolic rate in undernourished persons with CAL. 2. Assess the presence of increased skeletal muscle breakdown in under-nourished pernons with CAL. 3.Evaluate the relationship between altered metabolic conditions and behavioral outcomes for persons with CAL.